Star Steampunk
by Cyber Gumi
Summary: When Invasers come from a Black Hole the Scouts have trouble defeating them. But the laws of time thrown out the wind when a new appears. But he's not what he seems...


"The space between the worlds is closing, you must hurry!"

"WAHHHHH NOOO IM LATE AGAIN! I NEED A NEW ALAM CLOCK, MOTHER WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?!" Usagi shout as she runs down the stairs (nearly tripping). "Usagi your lunch" her mum reminds her. After quickly taking her lunch and putting on her shoes, she dashes out the door wailing about being late again. "I hope Miss Haruda doesn't scold me again….oomph", she accidentally bumps into a young man.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" she says as hurries of to school.

"What a strange young girl, I wonder who she is, but I deviate from my mission". After charging through the front gate and into the classroom "I…am…finally…here" she says while panting. Miss Haruda looks at her sternly before looking back at the class as if motioning Usagi to sit down (which she does like a lightning strike). 'I hate learning maths,I mean I'm not going to need it, being a guardian of justice and all' Usagi thinks to herself.

"Oh oh what's in Mako-chans lunch today" she squeals,

"If you keep eating all the food in my lunch box then I won't have anything left" Makoto jokes (and scolds). Usagi made sad kitten eyed face which forced Makoto to give her a flavoured rice rice ball (the best one) while Minako and Rei complain quietly. " Ami-chan, I need help on a math problem, and everything is else" Usagi whines. Suddenly she sees the young man from earlier standing near school boundary almost like he was watching them. "Anyone know who that is?" Usagi says pointing to him. Everyone looks around confused. "I KNOW!" Shouts Unimo. "Hey where'd you pop up from?" Usagi says questioning him (he starts to speak anyway). " I heard he's here under cover from some secret military". He blurts out quickly (before the running away from Usagi) "a secret military hmmm got it" says Ami. ( The data reads as)

First Name : Unknown

Last Name : Benton

Age: Unknown

Address: Unknown

Work History: Currently serving as a Sergeant in U.N.I.T previous work is unknown

Criminal Record: Unknown

Relatives: None.

TREAT WITH EXTREME CAUTION

"Well that's just useful, there's barely any info on him". Rei complains. "But some of those things don't make any sense, no relatives?" Ami questions the data from her Mercury marked computer. "Let's show this to Luna and Artemis and see what they make of it" announces Minako.

"This is strange, no first name, no age and no address. This guys an odd one for sure". Says Artemis.

"It's almost like he doesn't want to be known. But I feel like there's more to this guy than meets eye". Says Luna. While the group was fussing over what all the data meant, Ami said "why don't try and talk to Uranus, Neptune or Pluto maybe they know something".

"That's a good idea Ami, we'll meet up and ask". Said Luna.

"So what do make of this?" Asks Makoto after showing the three the data. Setsuna looked at it and said " I think know him". The whole group gasps in amazement as suddenly a loud crash bang came from above the command centre. "Puny earthlings tremble before the might of his and her highness, the King and Queen of anti matter!" A loud voice boomed out across Tokyo. "Everyone transform!" Shout Luna and Artemis. 'Silver Moon Crystal Power! Venus Crystal Power! Mercury Crystal Power! Jupiter Crystal Power! Mars Crystal Power! Pluto Power! MAKE UUUUUUPPPPP!'

"Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit, I Sailor moon shall punish you in the name of the Silver Millennium"!

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy!" The attack just bounced off when the apparent attacker declared themselves " I Sailor Omega, creation of the great Omega shall take this universe for our own!" Shouted the voice which coming from a tall figure with a mask covering their face and 20th century allied forces uniform. 'Star Steampunk Time Power Make Up!' Everyone's attention was suddenly attracted to the highest point on the Tokyo Tower. "I don't think you'll be doing anything like that anytime soon."

Please tell me how I can improve this story and if you want any other characters from Sailor Moon or Doctor Who please let me know (Note: characters from Doctor Who must range from 1st to 7th Doctors please). This is just made up and does not fit in with the main Sailor Moon plot and runs on a separate timeline. THIS NOT IN ANY RELATION TO SAILOR MOON CRYSTAL!


End file.
